


Inception: 1927

by DammitToby



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Jazz Age, more of a teaser than a full length fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammitToby/pseuds/DammitToby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like being a dreamer in the United States, circa 1927. Seven years into the Prohibition, and the business of being a rumrunner looks to be more competitive than ever, and someone needs to see it the people get their spirits up. That someone happens to reside (somewhat permanently) on the Riverboat Maelstrom, one part transport, one part speakeasy, and all adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inception: 1927

**Author's Note:**

> Posting bits and pieces from one of my blogs. Hope you like this one.

It was a luminous night on Mississippi, the type of night where the sky is blacker than velvet and the silver light of the moon gilds everything it touches. In the sleepy, quiet the river whispered, and the trees hummed with night life going about their business.

It was safe to say that the Riverboat Maelstrom was determined to disturb that peace. The steamboat itself was quiet enough, but between the golden light it emanated and raucous sound of drunken fun, it chased away any silver dreams of silence the night may have had.

But what could you expect from the most famous speakeasy on the Mississippi?

~

When Instructor Miles said he might have a job offer for her, Ariadne wasn’t expecting this. Maybe a dance theater, or a troupe, but nothing like the Maelstrom. She was no idiot, she knew all the stories the other girls told about speakeasy dancers, about how the bootleggers staked claims on their girls, and how drunk men and rival gangs made the blood flow just as quick as the money or the booze.

Dom Cobb had been charming enough, but these kinds of men often were before contracts were signed. And she knew that if she did, she’d no doubt be thrown to the wolves before the ink even dried. And who would she be able to tell? The police? How? By claiming she, a dancer, had agreed to perform at a speakeasy? No one would believe her.

But maybe it was something about Dom Cobb… The man looked as if he’d had the world on his shoulders, and his look of longing as she stepped off the ship didn’t go unnoticed.

She just also happened to notice that the longing was directed at the shore, not at her.

~

"Changed our mind, have we?" Dom said, stepping up from behind. He waves off the bartender’s signal, "Not tonight, Yusuf. He is something, isn’t he?"

Ariadne glances away from the man on stage to see Dom’s honest blue eyes on her. She blushes slightly. “He’s got a nice voice.”

"Arthur’s one of the best. It’s a pity he never sings his own songs, but," Dom shrugs. "My offer still stands, Miss Ariadne. You work with me on this one job, and I’ll fund your college tuition."

"I still don’t understand how you could back that claim."

But Dom’s eyes aren’t on her anymore, they’re on another gentleman, an Oriental man, who has entered the Riverboat’s hidden bar. “There are men who can and will pay a substantial amount for what they want.” The Oriental man makes eye contact with Dom, who nods to the door by the stage. His guest nods back and walks across the room. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll have Arthur come over and talk with you.”

"But-" Ariadne hadn’t even agreed yet.

"Are you interested or not?"

"Yes."

"Then Arthur will come talk to you. Good day."

Dom makes his way after the man, signalling something to Arthur, who ends his song and announces he needs a drink. She feels his eyes on her as he picks through the crowd.

~

"How’d you end up here?" Pale rays of light struggle to pierce the grey morning fog. It’s been a long night, a busy one, as could be expected of New Orleans. Arthur’s smoke blends in, camouflaging his face with the grey sky behind.

"Dom found me in the fields in France. We were soldiers then. Don’t look so surprised, I was nineteen when France was invaded. He brought me back, and I’ve followed his lead since."

"He’s fallen pretty far."

"Booze makes fools of us all. He’s not the only one. Eames, the doorman? Brilliant painter. Sells his stuff to galleries in town when we stop long enough for shore leave. Yusuf’s a chemist, which is why he runs the bar. Makes sure all our spirits won’t kill our guests."

"What was Dom? Before the war."

"An English teacher. Why else would he name a Riverboat "Maelstrom?"

Ariadne’s brow furrows. “Then why does he mispronounce it? It’s male-strum, not mall-strum.”

Arthur’s staring at her like this was something she should know. “Do you know why Dom can’t step off the boat?”

"Because he’s the most notorious rumrunner on this side of the water?"

"Well, yeah, but there’s more to it. You’re one of Miles’ girls. Did he ever tell you about his daughter?"

"No." And he didn’t have to. Everyone knew about the tragedy of Mallory Miles, the dancer who turned up dead in a speakeasy. "She got mixed up with Fischer’s crowd, didn’t she?"

"Ah. Not quite. Not by choice. Old Maurice Fischer knows a good crowd-pleaser when he sees one, and he knows just how to hook’em in. He wasn’t prepared for her, though. She had him wrapped around her finger from day one. Took the business by storm, they said. Called her Mallory Storm."

"All the good it did her. I heard she was shot by a jealous rumrunner…" her eyes widen and her voice trails off. Arthur smiles a confirmation.

"Dom calls her Mal. Mal Storm. She’s the reason he got in the business in the first place. Rumrunners get private shows on the owner’s behalf, after all."

"And Maurice found out about them and killed her?"

"Not exactly. But Maurice does have every police department along the Mississippi in his back pocket. It didn’t take much convincing to have them ban Dom from the shore."

"Is that why Saito keeps dropping by? To buy Dom’s freedom?"

"Saito thinks he can run Fischer under the table. If he does, the police are his, and Dom can come back ashore."

"What’s he going to do ashore? Kill Fischer?"

"Find Mal."

"You mean she’s still alive?"

Arthur just smiles.


End file.
